I am God
by SonSanbi23
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki fought with the Juubi, he sacraficed his life to defeat it, ending the fourth shinobi war. When he becomes a gost he hees his friends say bad things about him and he meets the juubi.(I know the summary sucks) Godlike Naruto and strong Unohana, Toshiro and Matsumoto NarutoxMASSIVE harem, Hitsugaya x Lilynette read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN\: What's up everyone! You know who this and Major shout to the KingDon himself, Saito Uzumaki for letting me adopt this story. Now then...**

**If any of you guyz remember the collection of Saito Uzumaki's one shots, this is one of them. Aka, Kitsune Hollow. This chapter will be EXACTLY like the one Saito did but I did add a few things of my own. Yes I do have the permission from Saito so don't get the ideas of me stealing...period! **

For all you guys who have not seen this story, am gonna tell you it's contents:

Godlike Naruto(He is a god here, I kid you not)

Dark Naruto(My first time trying this out, am not sure if I can do it)

His harem:

**Koruhime****  
****Mei Terumi****  
****Tia Harribel****  
****Neliel Tu Oldeschwanck****  
****Mila Rose****  
****Soifon  
Anko Mitarashi  
Tayuya  
Kushina  
Rangiku Matsumoto  
Retsu Unohana  
****Kin Tsuchi  
Konan  
Temari  
Karin  
****Momo Hinamori  
Tsunade Senju  
****Yoruichi****Anyways, enough talk, ON WITH THE STORY!****  
**

* * *

"It's almost over." Naruto said as he glared into the singly eye of the Juubi.

Naruto was facing off against the Juubi who used to me Madara Uchiha. Somehow Madara was able seal the Juubi into himself at the last moment. But he underestimated the first bijuu as it took over his body and killed him.

Here is Naruto Uzumaki in his nine tailed fox cloak glaring into the single eye of the black ten tailed biju.

Thanks to Itachi the army of the dead returned to rest but not without cost. Before the original Madara Uchiha left, Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage died along with Anko Mitirashi.

Naruto activated his new Rinnegan which was granted by Nagato. "I may not be able to kill you like this. But if I die, you do too!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the Juubi.

Thus the end of the 4th great shinobi war, ended.

An hour past. An hour past before the 4 kages and others surrounded Naruto who was on the floor gazing at the moon. He had a smile on his face before closing his eyes to see a young girl with dark blue hair smiling at him.

'Soon, Soi-chan. Soon.' Naruto thought as he gave his last dying breath. The kage around him bowed their heads while Tsunade cried as did Hinata and others.

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was standing over his dead body. Looking at his chest he saw there was a link of chains. "What are these things? How do I get it off!" Naruto asked as he started pulling on it but it only caused him pain.

"AH!" Naruto screamed. "Not doing that again." Naruto thought. He looked around and saw the people surrounding his body. 'About time.' A voice said.

Naruto raised a brow as he heard another voice. 'I thought he would never die.' That was a woman's voice. "Hunh?" Naruto asked. 'You bastard. It's your fault. Sasuke-kun.' Naruto looked confused that was Sakura's voice.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked. **'You can hear there thoughts Na-ru-to-kun.'** A female voice purred. "Who's there?" Naruto asked.

'He was a good tool for Konoha. Winning the war. Now he is useless.' A male voice said. Naruto tried looking for the person but couldn't. 'Who would have thought such a loser would win this war? Whatever. Once a loser always a loser.' That was Neji's voice.

"What is going on? Why can I hear there thoughts?" Naruto asked. **'Because I can hear there thoughts which allowed me to hear there thoughts. Remember Naruto-kun I saw everything. I know all on this earth.' **The same female voice said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Naruto demanded. **'Still haven't figured it out yet? It's me Naruto-kun. Juubi.' **She said.

"J-Juubi? Y-you're a female?" Naruto asked. **'Yes. You thought I was a male?'** Juubi asked. 'Well yeah, I mean all your other biju besides Nibi were male so I thought….'** 'IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THOUGHT!' **Juubi screamed.

"…Don't ever, and Naruto means EVER still his catch phrases got it Dattebayo?" Naruto said still hearing their voices. **'I'm sorry Naru-kun it was just too fun. Anyway lets get back on track. How does it feel?' **Juubi asked.

"How does what feel?" Naruto asked. **'How does it feel to have the very people you gave your all and your life for saying such mean things? Loser, failure, dead weight, useless.'** Juubi asked.

"It hurts. It makes my chest ache." Naruto said. **'I know it does Naru-kun. I'm sorry but that's what they feel. All humans are like that. They are such weak minded humans, only seeing black and white.' **Juubi said.

"Wait! Kurama! Where's Kurama?" Naruto asked. '**Kurama is sleeping now. Just like all the other Biju.'** Juubi said. "Oh okay. Why are you talking to me? I sealed you. Shouldn't you hate me?" Naruto asked.

**'HAHA****H****AHA!'** Juubi laughed. Naruto didn't know why but he liked hearing her laugh. '**Hate you? I don't hate you Naru-kun, If anything I love you. I've seen your whole life except for one thing.'** Juubi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in surprise. **'The only thing I haven't seen was a part in your life. You were 6 I believe. All I remember is someone with a strange aura came. When they opened a gate they left leaving it open where you jumped in running away from the villagers.' **Juubi informed.

"I met my first friend. Soi-fon. I don't know how long it's been but I bet she's grown up by now." Naruto smiled. 'Why won't hokage burn his body?' Naruto heard.

He gazed at them all with sad eyes. "Am I not missed at all? Do I mean nothing?" Naruto asked not noticing the links on his chains being eaten away.

**'Tell me Naruto-kun, why did you try so hard?' **Juubi asked. "I tried hard to get their attention. To be acknowledged!" Naruto said. **'Naruto-kun. Do you want to be in pain? To always be hated? To be known as weak?' **Juubi asked.

"No! I want to prove to them I am strong! That I can handle anything!" Naruto said. **'Then ripped the chains off. I know it will hurt but, ****i****t will be the first step to power.**' Juubi said. Naruto was silent.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked. **'Because I care for you Naruto-kun. I love you and only you. You are my first love.'** Juubi said. Naruto was silent.

"You…you will stay with me?" Naruto asked. **'Always by your side.'** Juubi said.

"And you say you know everything about me right?" Naruto asked. **'Yup!'** Juubi said. "Okay then. Am I a virgin?" Naruto asked.** 'Nope. You lost your virginity to the Godaime Mizukage, someone who you deeply cared about in your world. Then you fucked your Mother, Kushina, senseless when you met her.'** Juubi replied.

"I guess you do know everything. Okay Juubi-chan. Tell me everything about you. It seems only fair." Naruto smiled. **'Kurohime.'** She said. "Hunh?" Naruto asked confused. **'My real name. Is Kurohime.'** Juubi said.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Kuro-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future destroyer of the elemental nations!" Naruto grinned. Kurohime giggled at him and begun telling Naruto all about herself.

* * *

**Timeskip, Soul society**

"What's that?" Sosuke Aizen asked calmly. "I told you! I won't leave Rukia!" Renji Aburai said. The two along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen stood at the executioner hill.

In Renji's arm bridal style was Rukia Kuchiki. "I refuse to let her go." Renji said glaring at Aizen. "Very well then." Aizen said with a calm smile. Gin put a hand on his Zanpakuto but was stopped by Aizen.

"That won't be nesccary Gin." Aizen said as he walked forward. "Your are very stubborn Renji to stand down when I ordered you. I have no choice. But I'll take your feelings into consideration. And I will let you have your way." Aizen said still walking towards them and drew his sword.

"She can stay in your arms, the rest of you goes." Aizen said as he swung his sword. Blood spilled on the floor as Rukia looked at Renji worriedly. "Renji." She called. "My My." Aizen said.

Renji held Rukia in one arm while the other was bleeding and holding his sword. "I can see your defence capabilities have grown Renji Aburai. I am happy to see you have continued to progress. But I hope you won't struggle for too long. It's difficult for me to control my power. It's difficult to step on ants without crushing them. And as your former superior I would prefer not to kill you, if I don't have too." Aizen said still in that calm voice while Renji panted.

"Renji." Rukia said. "It's okay Rukia. Just shut up. Yeah right! You don't want to kill me? Then what about Momo? You killed her in Cold blood!" Renji glared.

"What happened to Momo couldn't be helped. I had trained her so she couldn't live without me. So don't think killing her was an act of mercy?" Aizen asked shocking Renji.

"Still what I said is true. I didn't want to kill her myself. That's why I went to all the trouble for Izuru and Toshiro. But that didn't workout. So I had no choice. I had to finish her myself." Aizen explained.

Renji gritted his teeth. "So Momo and Izuru, were all just puppets in your twisted scheme!" Renji shouted. "And you too, Renji." Aizen said as he stared at Renji's glaring eyes.

"I see. I don't know the monster in front of me really is, but your not the Aizen I knew. And I don't know why you want her so badly! But I'll never hand Rukia over to you! Even if it costs me my life!" Renji said holding Rukia closer.

"Hn. The Aizen you knew, was a mask. It was all part of the plan." Aizen said. Renji growled and jumped into the air.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji howled as his sword changed to Shikai and shot at Aizen. "Shikai hunh?" Aizen smirked as he held his sword up and blocked the attack.

"Your probably at your limit. But that won't help you." Aizen said as he deflected it away. "That's what you think!" Renji said swinging it back at Aizen. "Foolish." Aizen said stopping it with his palm.

"Out the three of you I always thought you would be the most troublesome. And I was right." Aizen said breaking the sword into pieces.

Renji gasped before blood spewed from his back. "Renji!" Rukia called as he fell forward in front of Aizen.

"I'll give you one more chance. Put Rukia down and get out of here." Aizen glared. "He'll do it Aizen-Taichou! I'll go with you if you want just leave him alone!" Rukia begged. "Shut up Rukia. I refuse!" Renji whispered.

"Renji no!" Rukia said. "I won't let him have you, Rukia. You thought I give her up? Are you that dumb?" Renji asked. "Then so be it." Aizen shrugged. "To be bad." Aizen said about to bring his blade down when it was blocked by two blades. A black blade and a silver one.

"Vice Namikaze-Fukutaichou! Ichigo!" Renji said. Aizen glanced at the two males beside him. On his left was Ichigo Kurosaki still in Bankai. On his right was Vice Captain of the 2nd division. Minato Namikaze, better known as the fourth hokage of Konoha.

"What's the matter Renji? The way your crouching down makes me think your about to give up Rukia." Ichigo smirked. "Minato. I would expect the Yellow flash to be faster." Aizen said ignoring Ichigo.

"What is the meaning of this Aizen?" Minato glared. "Hn." Aizen grunted as Minato pushed away Aizen's blade allowing Ichigo and Renji to leap back, as well as himself.

"Ichigo." Renji called. "Yeah?" The teen asked. "I'm sorry you had to come." Renji said. "What happened to you?" Ichigo asked. "Hunh?" Renji asked as Ichigo looked back at him comically.

"All you had to do was carry Rukia away and look at you. Either she gained a lot of weight or your weak and all beat up." Ichigo said making Renji's eye twitch.

"Yeah looks who's talking instead of coming here you should have gone back to bed." Renji shot back. "You got a lot of nerve talking like that to the guy who saved your ass!" Ichigo retorted.

"I was gonna thank you, you idiot but I'm not going to now!" Renji said. Both stopped arguing as Rukia pulled her head back from Renji's chest and glared at him while try to regain her breath.

"You Idiot!" Rukia said giving him an uppercut. "You think I'm trying to hold a new world record for holding my breath?" She ranted.

"Hey! Focus!" Minato barked making them look at him then at Aizen. "Well someone isn't in a good mood." Gin smirked. "Shut it Gin. I expected you to help Aizen but you Kaname?" Minato glanced.

"It's for justice." Kaname said. Minato shook his head. "Renji." Minato called. "Yes?" Renji asked. "You think you have enough energy to get away?" Minato asked. "I have enough to stay in fight." Renji answered.

"No! you need to get Rukia out of here. Ryoka! Go with him." Minato ordered. "Sorry no can do. It's useless for us to run. Even if you are the yellow flash." Renji said. "That's an order Renji!" Minato yelled.

"Zabimaru might be broken but he still has a few surprises left! We just need to slow him down to get away." Renji said. Minato growled in annoyance. "Who needs a plan B? If we all join forces in battle I'm sure we can take this guy." Ichigo smirked.

"Oh my, such arrogance." Gin chuckled. Renji stepped to the side making space between the two.

"I can only use this technique once. But if It connects, you got him wide open for a second or two. You and Namikaze have to strike him at that opening." Renji said. "Right." Ichigo nodded.

'This is gonna hurt a bit Zabimaru, but you have to hang in there.' Renji thought. "Go! Zabimaru!" Renji said slamming his blade on the ground. "Ika Zakol!(?)" Renji yelled as red energy buzzed around him.

The broken pieces of Zabimaru floated above Aizen making Gin take a step forward. Minato looked with a bit of awe as the pieces shot themselves at Aizen.

Minato and Ichigo took this chance and charged at Aizen. "GRAAH!" Ichigo roared as he swung at Aizen the same time Minato did but both were shocked when Aizen blocked them. With Ichigo, one finger. With Minato, his Zanpakuto.

Aizen just smirked and tapped Zangetsu. When that happened blood erupted from both Ichigo and Minato. "Hm." Aizen hummed before blurring out of site and behind Renji. At that moment blood erupted from Renji's shoulder.

Minato, Ichigo and Renji fell as Aizen walked towards Rukia who couldn't move at all. "Stand up, Rukia Kuchiki." Aizen said. Rukia just stared with wide eyes filled with fear.

Grabbing her collar he lifted her up. "Oh, it seems my spiritual pressure made your body go limp." Aizen said before turning to Ichigo who was glaring and panting.

"Your stamina is amazing but your spine is not connected to your body." Aizen said sheathing his sword. "You should lie still. At any rate you have each served your purpose. Your job in all this is done now." Aizen said.

"Our job, is done?" Ichigo asked glaring harder. "That's correct. I knew you were coming. I even knew where you were. I knew you would arrive at the west Rukon district. That's why I had security increased there. The squad members stationed at the gate. I had Gin go there as well, in case something went wrong.

I lowered the wall around the Sereitei wall right after your arrival and had squads 3 & 9 at the gate. I knew the only way you'd be able to get in would be Kukaku shiba's firework cannon. A very flashy entrance that everyone would notice, a bold approach." Aizen explained.

"It helped that you were able to get passed the captains. As a result the eyes of all the soul reapers were on you. The perfect diversion. Your actions and the turmoil you caused were actually quite impressive. As a result, there wasn't much fuss at all over me when I faked my death. You made it easy for me to make my move." Aizen said shocking Ichigo.

"But! Hold on! How did you know we were gonna come through the west rukon district in the first place?" Ichigo demanded. "That does not matter." Minato panted trying to stand up.

"He is right. What matters is that you have what I want. And you know what I want. The Hyogaku." Aizen said turning to Rukia. "What? Is that?" Ichigo demanded. "I'm tired of talking. Your gonna die anyways." Aizen smirked before something or someone crashed down behind him.

"AAAAIIIZZEEENNN!" The fox thing bellowed. Aizen spun around and blocked the sword by grabbing it. Aizen smiled at the fox looking captain. "How dare you! How dare you smile while you betrayed us! Everyone of us! You will not be forgiven! Nor will you! Kaname!" Komamura growled.

Aizen jumped back with Rukia when Komamura slammed his fist at him, pounding the ground. "Kaname! If you got an explanation I need to here it now!" Komamura said.

Kaname Tosen said!...Nothing. "Nothing? To bad Kaname." Komamura said raising his spiritual pressure. Aizen smirked and was right in front of Komamura.

'What? That's impossible! He should be with Kaname.' The fox man thought only to see that Aizen fade away. "Hado #90: Kiruhitsugi." Aizen said.

Black poles appeared at Komamura's corners and formed a black square trapping him inside. The box pulsed before dispersing. Aizen turned around as blood spewed from Komamura's body. The fox fell down, unconscious.

"No way!" Minato said in awe. 'This battle between two captains. I can't believe, I can be so helpless.' Ichigo thought.

"So that's unspoken Hado 90. Pretty badass. I take it you mastered that little tact when I wasn't looking." Gin said. "No, it was a failure. What you saw was only a third of it's destructive power. Number 90 is difficult to control." Aizen said grabbing Rukia from Gin.  
"Oh I'm sorry I haven't killed you yet have I?" Aizen said looking at Ichigo then Minato. "Ichigo!" Uryu called as he and the others ran to the sight.

"No go away!" Ichigo yelled. They all stopped in confusion. "Rukia!" Orihime called. "Oh no no. You shouldn't be moving." Gin said, raising his pressure. They all fell one by one due to the pressure.

"Now Rukia kuchki, lets get started ne?" Aizen smiled taking out some sort of object and clicked it. Once he did mist started seeping out and whirled around his hand."Aizen stop!" Minato yelled. Aizen ignored him as 6 green spikes shot from the ground. Aizen's hand turned green and scaly before he plunged his hand into Rukia's chest. "RUKIA!" Ichigo found what he was looking for and took it out letting Rukia fall. "How fascinating. I didn't expect it to be so small." Aizen said as he observed the small incased orb. The hole in Rukia's chest closed.

"And no permanent harm to the soul. What an astounding technique." Aizen muttered. "It's too bad, I don't have any use for you. Kill her, Gin." Aizen ordered. "Well if I must. Shoot to kill, Shinzo." Gin said as the blade grew and shot at Rukia only to stab Byakuya.

"Ni-...Nii-sama." Rukia whispered as she was in his arms. The blade retracted from his chest allowing blood to spill out. "Byakuya!" Rukia called as he fell only to be held up by Rukia.

Aizen began to walk up to them when he looked up to see the giant jidanbo. "Lets go Jidanbo!" Kukaku grinned. "Alright!" Jidanbo grinned. "Hado 63!" Kukaku yelled as lighting burst from her hand shooting at Aizen.

Aizen got away but was met by Soi-fon and Yoruichi. Yoruichi held his blade sheathed and Soi-fon had her blade against his neck. "Don't do it. You move as so much as a muscle," Yoruichi said. "Then were gonna cut off your head." Soi-fon finished.

"Yes I can see that." Aizen said. "Well that was flashy. What should I do?" Gin asked raising his hand but his wrist was grabbed by Isane. "You shouldn't even move." She said. "Sorry captain Aizen, I got caught." Gin smirked more, if that was possible.

"This is the end." Yoruchi said. "Hm? Did you say something?" Aizen asked. "Can't you see? There is no where to go. No where to escape too." Yoruichi said as the other captains and Vice captains appeared all except Toshiro, Matsumoto and Unohana.

"Minato!" A voice called. Said man turned to see his wife Kushina and his student Kakashi running towards him. "Sorry it took us so long." Mei Smiled. "We kinda got caught up." Tsunade said with Sakura by her side.

"So this the traitor hunh?" Sasuke smirked standing with Orochimaru who had a smirk also. Aizen looked around and smirked.

"Well well well. Quite a predicament your in eh, Sosuke-chan." A voice said making Aizen freeze. His smirk was now gone. Everyone looked around to see where that voice came from. Then they found the owner. Yoruchi and Soi-fon jumped back as the person was back to back with Aizen.

"This seems like a fun game. Can I play?" The person asked. "What are you doing here? Why are you not at base? Uzumaki?" Aizen asked. Everyone from the elemental nations froze at hearing the surname.

They narrowed their eyes and they widened at who they saw. "What? I simply can't take a breath of fresh air?" Uzumaki asked. Aizen stepped back and turned to the 16 year old boy.

In front of him was a tall 16 year old boy who was a little taller than Sasuke. He had spiky shoulder length blonde hair. (Ichigo after Dangai) He wore a high collared jacket with black trips. The jacket was zipped down a bit showing his fishnet shirt underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore white Sashinuki Hakama that were gathered at the ankles giving them a ballooning affect. He had a black sash with extra length. Tucked at his side was a sheathed Katana that had white handle and a two-crossed triangle shape(The Judism symbol) for a guard. On his feet he wore flat pointed ankle high boots. On his right ring finger was a silver wedding band with the Kanji 6. On his left middle finger was, a crimson ring with the Kanji Zero. On his left pinky was a black ring with the Kanji star in crimson.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. Arrancar and Espada number Zero.

"Uzumaki." Aizen glared. Naruto ignored him and ran a hand through his hair revealing a bone like headband on his forehead. Funny thing is, it is bone.

Naruto then turned his attention back at Aizen and glared his spiritual pressure off the charts making all of Soul society fall to it's knees. Aizen was no exception.

"We had a deal, Aizen." Naruto said coldy, any humor in his voice gone. "What?" Aizen asked. Naruto snapped his fingers. In a blur Kaname and Gin had their blood spewing out their chest, killing them. Isane froze as Gin's blood got on her.

"Gin! Kaname!" Aizen yelled. The blurs appeared by Naruto's side revealing to be three women and short boy.

One had long mint green hair with hazel eyes. She had a crimson line that run's across her face. She had light tan skin and a gorgeous curvy figure. She had a curved horn skull on her head. Her chest was the most noticeable thing about her. Her bust was at least a DD-cup. She wore an outfit similar to Naruto's but didn't have a high collar only a short one. Her outfit was tight around her but seemed she was able to move freely, having long sleeves. She wore white Anbu like pants with a black sash tied around her waist and her unsheathed sword tucked by her side. She like Naruto sported a silver wedding band on her right ring finger and a green ring on her left ring finger with the Kanji 3.

The second woman had dark skin, beautiful jade green eyes which seemed more vibrant then Sakura's. Blonde eye lashes and messy blond hair that came down in three braided locks. She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket. It had a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her DD-cup breasts. The jacket had a zipper running along it's entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards.

The jacket sleeves completely enveloped her arms only leaving her hands, which had a two rings. One on each ring finger. On her right a silver wedding band, and on the left a light blue ring with the Kanji 3 and S. Her sword is strapped horizontally across her back. It is notably broad and short while being completely hollow in the middle, and has a western style guard. She wore a black sash with white Hakama pants.

The third women had blue eyes and long beautiful black hair that was on her back reaching down to her knee-caps tide in a chain-like bride. She wore a small black neck collar on her neck and also had a pair of cream white fingerless gloves. The white dress she wore only covered her DD-cup breasts and showed the hole in her chest. The dress also revealed the white and black trimline G-string she was wearing, along with her magnificent hips and her big but round ass that made those that saw it launch into the sky because of the massive nosebleed**(AN\:My profile Picture, but without the black cloth and the horn on her head)**. For shoes she wore nothing as, showing her clean feet as the dress was ankle length.

The boy that was standing next to the dark-skin women stood at the minimum height of 4'4 and had white spiky hair and turqoise eyes. He had a Kenji for 'seal' tattooed on the right side of his neck and another Kenji which was a name on the left side of his neck. The boy wore white hakama pants that was held by a light blue sash at his waste and a fishnet shirt that showed his six pack. He wore a sleeveless black haori with the kenji for 'sub Zero' on his back along with the Katana on his back that was held in place by a green sash and a round star-like clip. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of boots similar to Naruto's.

Everyone look at the third women and boy with wide eyes that spelled out shock and disbelief, along with Aizen who look confused but still angered at the other two women appearing. Joshiro and Kyoraku looked at Unohana as the muttered...

"...Woah~..."

Isane looked at the third women who gave her a motherly smile, making the Fukutaicho shiver and slightly gasp.

'…...Unohana-...Taicho'.

"Sorry for coming unexpectedly, Tou-sama. Me and Retsu-san just couldn't resist making our last appearance on this dump of an after life" said the white haired boy with an ice-cold voice as he glared at the Soutaicho who glared back at the boy with closed eyes. The old man opened his eyes as he looks at the blue-eyed women who looked back with a blank look. The old man said "Retsu Unohana...Toshiro Hitsugaya".

"What is the meaning of this? Nel, Harribel?" Aizen glared. "They don't serve you anymore Aizen. And the reason I'm doing this because you broke our deal." Naruto said in that same cold tone.

"What?" He asked. "I specifically told you to keep Nnorita on a leash and we will have no problems. Give me what I want and I'll work with you. But no, Nnorita attacked Nel-chan, breaking your part of the deal. I told you specifically, if any of your lap dogs go after my mates or my son or servants, I will kill them and you. So the mantis is dead." Naruto shrugged before snatching Aizen by his neck holding up.

"Before I kill you, I will be taking what's mine." Naruto said as he thrust his other hand in the center of Aizen's chest shocking everyone. Naruto stuck his tongue out while he searched. "Ah! there it is." Naruto grinned as he grasped it and pulled his hand away with something in it.

Flicking the blood off he handed it to Toshiro. "Hold that for me, sochi." Naruto smiled. "Of course Tou-sama." Hitsugaya nodded with a hidden smile. Naruto grinned then glared at Aizen.

"Oh what is this?" Naruto asked as he took out the Hogyoku. " This thing is far smaller then mines. What a waste, Sosuke-chan" said Naruto. Naruto pocketed it and dropped him.

"No matter. Nel-chan, would you like to do the honors?" Naruto asked. "Of course Naruto-kun." Nel smiled while unsheathing her sword and beheading Aizen.

Naruto smirked as the blood shot out of his neck. "So weak." Naruto muttered. "Naru-koi, I think we have company." Retsu warned Naruto as he glanced around.

"Hn." Naruto grunted. "N-Naruto-kun?" Mei asked teary eyed. Naruto glanced at her and grinned. "Hey Mei-chan!" Naruto said as she jumped and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" Mei cried. "Will it wasn't as easy as finding you either Mei-hime." Naruto chuckled as Mei stepped back.

An orange blur came flying at Naruto shouting "NARUTO-KOI!" and tackled the man but he didn't fall. When the blur was finally seen, everyone jawdropped at what they seen, with Isane muttering...

"How...can this be?... Rangiku-dono...Unohana-tacho...Hitsugaya taicho...What's going on?". The blur revealed to be Rangiku Matsumoto who was dressed in the same attire as Tia but without the high collar and her Zanputo was held by the black sash around her waste at her back and she had a ring on her right hand's middle finger. She jumped off Naruto not before giving him a kiss, which she got a glare from Nel, Retsu and Tia and an eyebrow twitch from Toshiro. She walk over to Toshiro and gave the poor short boy a massive motherly hug with his head being between her massive breasts.

"OH MY SOCHI-KUN! MOMMY HAS MISSED YOU SO MUCH!". Toshiro used as much strength as he can to pull out of the breath taking hug and shouted to Rangiku, "FOR CRYING OUT, IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO HOURS, KAA-SAN!". Naruto glance at the two with a look that said 'Settle down or am taking your watermelons and sake' which the two responde by standing behind Naruto with serious gazes towards the Shingami of Soul Society

"Who are you?" Yamamoto demanded. Naruto raised a brow.

"Me? I am the Jabroni beatin, Pie eatin, Trail blazin, Eye brow raisin, fast in a fight, quick on a word, came to finish this god forsaken world, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto grinned while doing a dance similar to Jiraiya's.

"There he goes again." Toshiro and Nel sighed. "Sometimes it gets old." Tia muttered. Naruto heard them and sweat dropped. "Why are you here…" "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY I'M HERE!" Naruto yelled cutting him off.

'Yup that's Naruto-kun.' Mei thought. "So this is soul society. Hasn't changed." Naruto muttered but everyone heard him. "Wait you've been here before?" Shunsui asked.

"When I was little." Naruto answered. Naruto turned around. "Come it's time to leave." Naruto said but before he could take another step he was surrounded.

"You think you can just come here and leave? You are a danger to the Soul society along with these rogue shingami." Yamamoto stated as Toshiro raised his reiatsu, making the ground he was standing on to became thin ice. He stopped when Naruto grabbed his shoulder and shook his head to the white haired boy. Naruto looked back to Yamamoto and said "You know I was really going to leave you in peace but now your pissing me off."

"Naruto, son." Minato called. Naruto looked at him wondering what he wanted. "Why don't you just stay here? So you, your mother and I can be a family, like we were supposed too." Minato said. "No. I have my own family as you can see, and a harem full of girls. What can this place offer me that I already have?" Naruto asked.

"Your friends." Kakashi said. "Friends? Friends?" Naruto yelled. Nel, Retsu, Matsumoto and Tia stepped a little closer to him to calm him. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Friends? Like Sakura and Uke-chan? Friends like those Kaka-baka?" Naruto asked.

Naruto then looked at Yamamoto. "You don't pay attention to the world of the living do you, old man?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked. "I mean Uke-chan, and Orochi-chan are the biggest traitors in our home world. I'm surprised not see Kabuto-chan here but I guess Itachi-chan still has him in that Genjutsu." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto things don't have to be this way. Stay with us." Sakura said. "And be the dead last again? Sorry pinkie, I ain't fallin for it. Plus what makes you think you can hold me down?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"How about we got numbers." Kenpachi smirked. "Numbers don't mean shit to me in this case. It's quality not quantity. Anyway, I feel crowded." Naruto said as he raised his palm. "Shinra tensei." Naruto said as everyone was blown away.

"How is that possible? Your dead! you can't use chakra!" Sasuke said. "Don't underestimate the unpredictable, number one knuckle head, ticking time bomb, Jabroni beating, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto-sama! Shiro-chan!" a female voice called making Toshiro eye-twitch at the name he was called by. Naruto turned his head to see Momo running towards him. "Momo-chan." Naruto grinned as Momo hugged him which made Mei gain a tick mark.

"I'm happy to see you Naruto-sama." Momo grinned. "Momo? Your alive?" Minato asked. "Momo what are you doing? He's an enemy!" Isane said. "Naruto-sama isn't an enemy! Aizen-baka-teme was the enemy!" Momo stated.

"Aren't you all wondering how I got here? Momo-chan of course!" Naruto grinned kissing her forehead making her blush and Matsumoto smirk which got her a pout from Momo. "You see before Aizen-baka could kill Momo-chan, I switched her with a henged blood clone so everyone thought, including Aizen, that she was dead when secretly she was trying to figure out a way for me to return since her seal was used up." Naruto said.

"Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Retsu Unohana. You are a traitors to the…" "SHUT YOUR TRAP AND KNOW YOUR PLACE! WHY? BECAUSE MOMO SAID SO!" Momo yelled cutting off Yamamoto.

Naruto gapped at her like a fish as Hitsugaya kept jolding back is laughter. "Never ever and Naruto means EVER! Steal his catch phrases." Naruto said. "Yes Naruto-sama." Momo muttered while all the women that stood with him giggled.

"Now where is Anko-chan?" Naruto asked. "Oh she said she had to take care of a few things." Momo said. Naruto nodded before someone stepped up. Naruto glanced at her and she had his full attention.

"Yes, Soi-chan?" Naruto asked. "Why are you doing this? Are you against the Soul society?" Soifon asked her hair covering her eyes. Naruto was surprisingly serious now.

"At first, no. I was just trying to live. Make a name for myself. But now…after seeing how this place treats the true traitors and the poor like my son and Rangi-chan along with Retsu-hime, I have decided to carry out Aizen's dream. To become god. Although I already am one, not that kinda god who rules everything in a bad way.

I want to change everything. Have true peace. The peace Nagato-sempai wanted. And if that means I have to play the 'Villain' in the 'Hero's' eyes then I will. But nothing will stop me from accomplishing my goal." Naruto explained.

Soifon nodded and walked over to him. Nel and Tia tensed while Mei, Toshiro, Restu and Momo were curious. Naruto…did nothing. He just watched her. He was looking down at her as she was right next to him while Momo was standing by Nel as Matsumoto as standing by Retsu and poking the women's sweet and big ass earning a sweet smile that promised death if she didn't stop. Matsumoto shivers and backs away from the scary wife of Naruto mutturing to herself to never do it again.

The Shinigami watched with bated breaths, wondering what Soifon would do since it seemed she had some sort of connection with Naruto.

Said woman looked up at Naruto with watery eyes and a smile. "I thought I lost you. That you were never gonna come back." Soifon said. Naruto smiled at her. "And leave my little bumblebee alone? Never." Naruto said. Soifon grinned and kissed his lips shocking the Shinigami and getting a pout from Momo and Mei, while Retsu smiled at the reunion as she clapped her hands once.

Jushiro, who was standing behind Retsu thought, 'I wish her but would do that...tap'.

"Soifon what are you doing?" Yoruichi demanded. Soifon pulled away and grabbed Naruto's hand while facing them. "I'm going with Naruto-kun. I want to help him achieve his goal." Soifon said.

"As do we!" a voice said as Naruto was surrounded by three blurs. "I thought you would never show up, Whisker-chan, whity-chan." Anko smirked earning a 'hn' from Toshiro who had gotten used to her name-calling. "Yeah right. Dango-chan." Naruto fired back making her gain a tick mark.

"So this was the shit head you were talking about?" Tayuya asked. Naruto's eye twitched. "Hey I remember you! Your that Sound 3 girl or something!" Naruto pointed. Tayuya blinked before she pointed back also.

"And your that blonde shit head who wore that Orange kill me jump suit!" Tayuya growled. "Fuck you Horn girl!" Naruto yelled. "Fuck you Shit head!" Tayuya yelled back. "You!" "You!" "YOU!" "YOU!" They both yelled before making out making everyone sweat drop save for Toshiro who shook his head mutturing "Am probably gonna get a sister soon...again." , including Yamamoto.

"Whisker-chan sure works fast." Anko muttered while the other girls nodded in agreement. Naruto pulled away as Tayuya had a dazed look. "So I take it your coming along then?" he asked. She nodded dumbly while saying,

"If it means I don't have to be with Goody goodie dead two shoes, yeah." Naruto grinned and kissed her forehead. "Welcome aboard." Naruto grinned but someone cleared their throat making Naruto look to the last person of the three and his eyes widened.

"M-Miko-c-chan." Naruto stuttered. "Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled. "Mother?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto ignored Sasuke and gently kissed Naruto's lips. "It's been to long. Naruto-kun. You sure have grown." Mikoto smiled.

Before Naruto could reply Kenpachi erupted. "Enough of this!" He said drawing his sword and charging at the group. Naruto smiled at Mikoto as Retsu stepped forward then glared at Kenpachi. "What a pest. And here I thought you would be a promising challenge someday but..." Retsu saidsaid holding out his hand and Kenpachi stopped in mid air just 1 inch from her palm, shocking all the shinigami, even getting wide eyes from the Sotaicho himself.

"She closed her hand into a fist then...slightly knocked Kinpachi on the forehead. He was propelled back along with the ground by an unknown force as he screamed in pain. "Kenny!" Yachiru yelled. "Stop him and the traitors at once!" Yamamoto yelled.

"You don't want to do that." Naruto said before they could even move. "You see I can kill all of you in one sweep but have decided not too. But that doesn't mean I won't. Your pushing your luck old man. I'm sure the people out there still want to exist because after this, you will die. Permanently!" Naruto glared.

"Naruto don't do this!" Tsunade begged. "You want to know what turned me into a hollow? It wasn't because of my first wife. No it was because of loneliness, Hate, and many other crap. But I have a question. How the hell is Orochimaru here, if Itachi sealed him?" Naruto asked.

"Only we have the ability to seal souls." Shunsui answered. Naruto nodded. 'That must be why Nagato-sempai is 'alive'.' Naruto thought. "Okay anyway back on point. It was my so called 'Friends' that pushed me into a hollow." Naruto said.

"What? We didn't do anything!" Sakura said. "Hehehe, my dear Sakura-chan. You know the sayings, if you have nothing to say, keep it to yourself? Or keep your thoughts to yourself?" Naruto asked as they all nodded.

"Well you should have thought happy thoughts. Not, 'It's all your fault. Its your fault Sasuke-kun is dead.' While staring at your 'friends' dead body. The dead hear things." Naruto said.

"But not all of us thought this!" Tsunade said. "You are right. Not all of you thought such things. Such as you, Tsunade-chan. Uncle Bee, Hinata. Lee, Gai. And a COUPLE more. Even the Kage's. By the way, Gaara and Konan are with me. Anyway, but the rest of Konoha?

The people I helped bring back to life. The people I put my life on the line for? Over and Over again. The person who defeated both Pain AND Madara. Not to mention the second Orochimaru, Uke-chan. Those people, with the so called, 'Will of fire', don't think so highly of me." Naruto explained.

"It hurts to give your life for the people you protected with everything you had, just spit on your grave. It's seems Daddy didn't have that problem. As they ruled the father but damned the Son. The same son who ended the 4th great Shinobi war." Naruto chuckled.

Everyone from the Elemental nations was silent. "Anyway it's been fun. I guess. It's time for us to go home. But don't think you have heard the last of the Jabroni beating, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned as they all started to float thanks to a light beam shining on them.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" Kushina called running towards him. "Kushina no!" Minato said as he tried running after her but was still hurt from his wound that Aizen gave him. "Yes?" Naruto asked. "Take me with you!" Kushina said. Naruto pondered it before shrugging.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned as a second beam hit Kushina making her float. "Kushina why are you doing this?" Minato asked. "I wasn't there for him. At all. And that was because of Madara. But when I met him, I had the chance to bond with my Naruto-kun. I will be damned if I miss this chance. Even if it makes me your enemy. I will be with Naruto-kun." Kushina stated.

"So well Soicety! NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL RETURN!" Naruto yelled as he and company disappeared.

Yamamoto grunted in annoyance. 'Next time Naruto Uzumaki. When you do return. You will face Justice.' The man thought. Yoruichi gritted her teeth in anger.

'Was he? Was he more important than me? Did she leave with him because he offered her a chance to come while I didn't? Why? Soifon?' The cat woman thought in rage.

'Uno-...Unohana-taicho...why?' Isane thought as she hugged herself and fell on her knees. Joshiro and Kyoraku go to Isane and comfort the silver haired shinigami as she released loud sobs. 'Naruto! That bastard took Kaa-san! Tou-san and Nii-san won't like this. Not at all.' Sasuke thought.

'Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise, I will get you back so we can be a team again. That's my promise of a life time!' Sakura thought. 'Should I have gone? I found him. And now he's gone again.' Tsunade thought.

'Damn! What did I do wrong? Why Kushina? Why did you leave with our corrupted son? Naruto doesn't want peace! He want's revenge.' Minato thought with anger as the medics took him and the other injured away.

'So that doctor of women is strong hunh? I will enjoy facing you. Unohana.' Kenpachi thought with a sick grin.

'That look. Why did he look at me before leaving? What could he want with me?' Orihime thought in confusion. 'And why does he look like Namiuzu-kun? I mean they both have the same name. Could they be the same?' She thought.

It seemed Chad knew what she was thinking as he thought the same. "I don't think that was him, Orihime. The Naruto we know is nice and compassionate. Not like this one who seems to get off at killing people." Chad said.

"I have to agree with Chad. I may never talked with the Naruto-san we know but he seems way different from this Naruto." Uryu agreed.

"Well we better go help Ichigo." Orihime said as she and the others went to do just that.

**Los Noches(Forgot the spelling)**

"Man that took longer than I expected." Naruto muttered as he, Toshiro and the girls walked through the halls of Aizen's castle, which is now Naruto's. He glanced at Toshiro as the white haired boy nodded and held Unohana and Matsumto by there hands. The three broke into ice psrticles, shocking Mikoto and Kushina who sensed chakra from the technique.

"What's the next step Naruto-kun?" Tia asked. "We round up the weaklings. And send them off to recruit new hollows. I plan on using my own army." Naruto said.

"Which weaklings Naruto-kun?" Nel asked. "The Espada from 21 and up. Starting with Espada 20 and lower we are gonna redo the strength system.

Aizen was to lenient with that. As he gave that mantis freak Nnorita number 5. Hell even that cat, Grimmjow, was stronger than him." Naruto said as he entered the throne room and sat in his seat.

Naruto closed his eyes while resting his chin in his palm. "What rank will we have Naruto-kun?" Nel asked. Naruto opened his eyes. "You two will not have a rank." He said shocking them.

"What?" Tia asked. "Calm down Tia-chan. You two will not have a rank because you be part of my new strength system that Unohana-Hime, Rangi-hime and sochi are apart of. The Maelstroms." Naruto said getting confused looks from all of them.

"We will discuss this later. I want you two to go round up the other high ranking Espada and bring them to the meeting room. After I will have a meeting with all Espada. Dismissed." Naruto ordered. Nel and Tia nodded kissing his cheek and left.

"Now for you guys." Naruto said looking at the girls in front of him. "To start off I am very happy that you all decided to join me for my goal. I care not if you want to fight for the army or stay by my side. But lets get one thing straight." Naruto said as he turned serious.

"I treat all of my girls equally. There is none, who gets more than the other. As that starts fights among you all. And I don't want that. What I want is for all of you to be great friends. And yes that means you too Tayu-chan." Naruto said as Tayuya huffed with a pout.

"Naru-kun, what if we want to fight for you?" Kushina asked. "Then I will have to test your strength and start your training. And now that I have 'this' Hyogaku, I'll make mines even stronger by feeding it this puny thing of a barrier breaker. Mines was strong enough to give my son son physical energy, but not enough to do something like a Kage Buushin." said Naruto as he pocketed it back in to his right pocket.

It seems that boy, Ichigo Kurosaki is part vizard due to Urahara. Anko-chan and Tayu-chan along with Uke-chan are closer to Vizards as well due to the curse mark Orochi-chan put on you." Naruto said.

"Will that change anything?" Anko asked. "No. It just makes it easier for you to turn and have your mind in check since you have been dealing with dark powers for awhile now." Naruto said.

"What does this mean for our Zanpakuto?" Soifon asked. "Nothing. All it means is that you will have more power. Most Arrancars have their Zanpakuto in Shikai form. Just like me. But you can chose whether or not if you want that." Naruto answered.

"This is great! So when do we start?" Anko asked. "After the meeting. First I want you all to get settled in and meet the rest of the family." Naruto said. "Family? What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto sheepishly smiled. "Well you see over the years I've been dead I kinda…" "NARUTO-KUN!" A whole series of voices called as the door burst open to show women rushing towards him.

The other girls looked in shock and jumped out of the way as the giant hoard of girls hugged and yanked on Naruto.

Naruto did his signature hand sign and jumped while saying, "Blood clone jutsu!" Naruto said. As the same amount of girls of Naruto's appeared and no one knew which was the real one but it didn't matter as each hugged their own clone.

The real Naruto however was standing on the air while making out with a black haired goddess. The woman pulled away with a grin and drew circles in his shirt.

"You took to long Naru-kun." The woman pouted. "I'm sorry Kuro-chan." Naruto smiled softly.

The woman had long black hair that was braided into a ponytail while having a long bang that covered her left eye. From looking at her right you could see she had pupil-less red eyes. She had tan skin that was a shade lighter than Yoruichi's. Her fangs jutted from her upper lip like Naruto and had nice supple lips.

She really did have the body of a goddess as she had curves in all the right places. She wore the same outfit like Tia but hers had a high collar like Naruto's and was zipped down a bit showing her cleavage.

The woman had a flat but muscled stomach with long legs that seemed to run for days but she was only at least 2 inches shorter than Naruto. She had at least a DD-cup that were being squeezed against her tight jacket. Tied around her waist was a black sash and tucked within and by her side was her Zanpakuto.

This woman was Naruto's first wife and Mate, Kurohime Juubi Uzumaki.

Naruto and Kurohime floated down and sat down in the throne. Well Kurohime sat in Naruto's lap making all the other girls pout but hung on to their clone.

"Naruto. Who are these girls?" Kushina asked. "Well before they came in bursting in, I this was what I was gonna say. Over the years while I have been a hollow, before and after I joined Aizen I explored the human world. Past and Future. Thanks to Kurohime I could do this. But only once a year." Naruto paused.

"Anyway over those years I have ran into dozens of girls. These are said girls. To some of these girls I am known as their Ashakabi, their destined one. Others their master. These girls here, are my Fiancee's. But…" Naruto snapped and by his side were 3 other girls.

"These are my wives. Kurohime-chan, Nel-chan, Tia-chan, Retsu-chan and Rangi-chan are one of them. These three are Karin-chan, Temari-chan and Konan-chan." Naruto said.

These girls wore the same outfit as Nel but were different. Karin wore Hakama pants instead, Temari wore tight shorts and Konan's had no sleeves. Karin's and Konan's shirts where tight against there skin. While Temari's cuffs were baggy almost like a Kimono's. Then Naruto gestured to the other girls. Their outfits either ranged from Nel's or to Konan's. Some even had Hakama pants while having a shirt like Konan's.

"Girls these are, well I don't know what to call them, actually. Their not really my mates yet, and the only girlfriend is Mei and that's barely. Um…"

"Future wives." Mikoto said. "Hm?" Naruto asked. "Your future wives. Well I at least to be one." Mikoto smiled. "Well um yeah what Miko-chan said! Girls this is, Mei Terumi, Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya…" "Tayuya?" One of the girls screamed.

Tayuya looked to see her cousin Karin. "K-Karin?" She asked. "Oooh Naruto-kun! I'm so happy and thankful that you brought my cousin!" Karin said as she hugged Naruto. Said teen was just waving his hands comically.

"Karin! Your smothering him again!" A girl with curly pink hair said. "Hm? Oh sorry Naru-kun." Karin grinned sheepishly letting him go. "It's okay Karin-chan. Anyway, Kushina Uzumaki, Momo Hinamori, Anko Mitirashi and Soifon." Naruto introduced.

"Okay girls these are my Fiancée's. Mila Rose, Karin Uzumaki, Temari, Kin Tsuchi and Konan," Naruto said taking a deep breath.

"Naruto-kun, the others are present." Tia said entering the room. Naruto nodded and stood. Konan, Temari, Kin, Kurohime, you 4 are with me in this meeting. Mila!" Naruto called.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" They asked at the same time. "I want you two to find rooms for them. The rest of you keep an eye on the Espada's. If any try to get out of hand warn them about me and if they still continue, Kill them. Make an example if you want. I want to kill the unloyal and keep the Loyal. Now that Aizen is dead things are gonna change around here. Karin!" Naruto called.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked. "I want you to have it's power be fed to the Eien no Hogyoku of mins. Use it on Toshiro again to see if he can try and make a perfect Kage Buushin. Understood?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Karin nodded. "Good. Dismissed." Naruto ordered as he walked out the room with his group and Tia in tow.

"Have any acted out?" Naruto asked. "It seems Grimmjow is getting irritated." Tia said. "Hn. Expected from the 'King'." Naruto muttered as they entered the meeting room.

It was like any other conference room except there was a long and wide table. Nel was standing at the head of the table were Aizen sat. The other Arrancars were surprised to see Naruto sit in that very same seat.

"What is going on? Why are you sitting in Aizen's seat?" Grimmjow demanded. "Calm down little cat. I'm about to tell you the very reason why I'm sitting here. And you can't get your answers if your dead, can you?" Naruto asked. The man growled before sitting down.

"Now this is the most urgent news. As you all know Aizen went to the Soul society to find the Hyogaku. Well he found it. And now I have it. Why do I have it? Because he's dead. I killed him." Naruto said making all eyes wide even the girls who haven't heard the news.

"What is the reason you killed Aizen-sama, Naruto?" Ulquiorra asked. "Yes. Aizen broke his part of the deal. You have all heard rumors about Nnorita being killed." Naruto said. All nodded. Naruto glared while holding his hands interlaced and over his mouth.

"I killed him. The reason I joined Aizen in the first place was so I wouldn't be bored. When I arrived Tia and Nel were with me along with Kurohime, Konan and the others. Aizen let them join but I was still skeptical wanting to know what the big deal was. When Aizen gave Nel her test against Nnorita for her number, she beat him. Badly." Naruto paused.

"Ever since before his death, Nnorita held resentment towards females who were stronger than him. Mostly Nel. I told Aizen I would join him if he gave me something to do. And he kept Nnorita on a leash and made sure he didn't go overboard against my women. This deal was broken." Naruto said glaring harder.

"While Aizen was away and I was…busy." Naruto hesitated as Kurohime blushed lightly. "Nnorita and two of his punks killed Nel's fraccion, then Nnorita tried killing her. He nearly did if it wasn't for Tia telling me. So I killed Nnorita. Then I had my spy in soul society open a gargunta a little away from Aizen and observed his movements. After I had enough waiting I made my move." Naruto said.

"Tia and Nel accompined me as my son and two wives, Restu and Rangiku followed behind, killing Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's two lap dogs. I killed Aizen myself." Naruto said. Nel was silent as she knew Naruto needed to say this. She didn't mind at all. She would do anything for her love. And he would do anything for her. Making her love him more.

Everyone was shocked. "So part of the reason I called this meeting was to see where your loyalties lie. If your against me, then I will kill you immediately without batting an eye. If your with me I will tell you my new plan. But you may not like it." Naruto said.

"Even if I don't like you what are you offering me?" Grimmjow asked. Naruto glanced at him. "Power. I can only give you some. The rest is up to you." Naruto said. "I'm guessing Harribel and Nelliel have already heard this plan?" Ulquiorra guessed.

"Not really. They have only heard a piece. And it was just a name." Naruto said. "Where are your loyalties?" Stark asked Nel and Tia.

"Our loyalties never were with Aizen. We joined him because Naruto-sama suggested it. Our loyalties are and always will lie with Naruto-sama." Tia said with Nel nodding in agreement.

"I see. Well I really don't care. Reason being is Your son saved Lilynette from being 'killed' by Nnoitra this one time and am actaually cool with Naruto" Stark shrugged. The others nodded while Grimmjow was hesitant.

"Good. Now lets begin the next step of my plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! Alright. This is the first chapter and I promised that the second one will be as longer(Not longer then 7k) as this chapter.

Stay cool, be cool and look cool and...(loooooooooooong burp)


	2. Chapter 2

AN\: Alright everyone! Here is the second chapter of I am God and it took me quite a while(10 to 14 days to be exact) to decide what to type out of all my fics, and I decided to type this one because out of all my fics...this one hit 99 favs, 101 follows and 15 reviews(man this is a cruel world to give me such little reviews) in over 2 days of it's first update! so that's why I decided to give this fic my attention!

Anyways, I want to clear some stuff up about this fic so you guyz(the readers)can understand how this fic will go on:

The Harem; I know it's fucking massive but trust me when I say **I CAN **manage it.  
How the final two (Yoruichi and Tsunade) join the harem will happen at the same time because #$# #$ #$%&*& #! #%^&(I did that on purpose) so don't worry yourselves about that, but if you don't like how the harem is being built\developed or Naurto's emotional connections with his women – RRRRRIIIIGHT up there, left corner, is the back button so click if you don't like this story...and do me a favour please. Don't be like a certain psychopath who reports my fics with no reason except bitterness, hatred for fics involving Hinata and no proof of me abusing anything...cause that's just...stupid and overall...fucking retarded.

The fashbacks; There will be...very little flashbacks because I really...really...really hate doing them if they don't give information that is relevant. So don't expect me to do a flashback on how Unohana, Matsumoto, Momo and Soifon met Naruto and connected with him because that will just waste the very little energy I have **(I AM NOT AN UZUMAKI! SAITO IS!)** ahem, sorry.

Ichigo; Know I know there are a lot of you guyz that are Ichigo fans reading this fic, **'Just Power: The Father of death'** and **'****Naruto and the Ash Cat'**(am not a 100% sure about that). I will tell you this...I won't make him look weak NEITHER will he be stronger then usual. He will remain Ichigo Kurosaki who is a substitute shinigami, and has a hollow inside him trying to take over his body. It is as simple as that. The same goes for his group for Sado\Chad(What ever you call him) and Ishida. Orihime will be an exception because she will playing a part in most of my fics...and maybe this one, not sure(dark chuckle).

XXXXXXX

Answering Reviews  
Toshiro Senju: Much love for the review bro, and am not sure about putting one of my fics on hold just for this one, but I will try and focus my attention on this fic but exams are gonna hit the calender soon and I need to study so...yeah.

Siber D. Wolf; Thanks bro, hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Unnatural Reader: Thanks bro, I only hope I do good as the story continues

Scarface: Thanks but am acually planning on killing Yamamoto...depending on the poll's votes if people want him to die or not(**I don't hate the old man so don't get it twisted)**.

XXXXXXXX

Phew! That's enough of that. I do apologise about the last chapter's ortography, am still trying to fix that but am not getting any where lately so excuse the hold damn thing being bold. This chapter has been check 4 times and re-written twice to get rid of all the mistakes so no worries!

No then... **LET'S GET THIS CRACKA LACK'IN STORY ON!**...(burp)

* * *

Naruto looked at all the Arancar with a calculative look while he was thinking...

'Okay, lets see. The list of Arancer that need to be killed are Yammy, Baraggan, Szayelaporro and Aaroniero. Grimmjow looks like he'll bail, so I might as well let him go since he really isn't that much of a threat. But I'll keep on eye on him'.

"Hey! Are you gonna tell us this plan of yours or what, Naruto?" said Yammy.

"Calm down my fellow Arancer. I was just...'thinking' about something, but I'm done now. Any ways, the plan goes as follows. I have looked through Aizen's plans on defeating the Gotei 13, and to be honest, It was just shit. The reason is that his force, which is the Espada, was based on the same thing Gotei 13 were based on which is quantity. But as we speak, that old fool who now runs the decisions of Soul Society is planning on killing most of us to decrease the number of Arancar there will be at the war. So to tackle this issue, I have come up with a better plan in mind. Which is quality as in strength" said Naruto. All the Arancar at the table nodded but Grimmjow didn't do anything as he kept listening.

"By strength, I mean giving you all something that no Arancar can achieve since the first Hollow himself" said Naruto.

Neliel asked, "And what may that be, Naruto-sama?". Naruto smirk as he replied, "A level beyond Arancar". All the Arancar especially Baraggan looked at Naruto as if he was out of his mind at the mentioning of being something even more superior than an Arancar as there was nothing else in the ranks higher then that in Heuco Mondo. Szayelaporro eye widened as he looked at the table and clenched his hands into fists. Naruto sees this and raises an eyebrow.

'Did he...no it can't be. That idiotic full of a hollow wouldn't have told him about the serum, would he?...No. Even at his death, he will remain as stubborn as Arancar skin' was what Szayelaporro thought. He calmed down and put on his trade mark smile and looked at Naruto.

"Oh really, Naruto. A level beyond Arancar? Hn! You are out of your...as you would put it 'pie eating' fucking mind(chuckles). You must have had your head shoved into Aizen's ass before you killed him, Naruto. A There is no such thing as a being who can surpass an Arancar...unless you some how happen to be the first Hollow himself who is by the way...Dead" said Szayelaporro. Tia glared at him for insulting her Naruto-sama and was about to sonido over to him but stopped when Naruto glanced at her with a look that says 'Don't' wich caused the dark skinned shark hollow to sit back in her seat. Naruto looked back at Szayelaporro with a devilish smirk on his face and said "Well, well. This is funny, coming from a person who quite believes he has achieved what am talk'in about, huh?". The pink haired man eye widened but then glared daggers in to Naruto eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about, Naruto" said Szayelaporro. Naruto relaxed into his chair, and folded his arms as he kept his smirk on.

"Tell me, Pinky-chan. What do you think Nnoitra would say to me before he died? Let me answer that for you. He would say..._**"Your lucky I haven't t**__**a**__**k**__**en**__** that serum Szayelaporro made. It would have g**__**i**__**ve**__**n**__** me the ability to become something beyond **__**a fucking**__** Arrancar! I would be stronger then that lazy ass Stark and **__**that old goat**__** Bar**__**ag**__**gan combined!"**_... And he kept boasting and boasting about it, until I cut that annoying Mantis' head off". Szyaelaporro looked at Naruto with wide eyes again as everyone look at him with murderous eyes. Barraggan stood up from his chair and shouted "You! I always wondered how you became an Espada. You are weaker then nearly everyone here!". Grimmjow looked Baraggan and said "You think I wasn't also guessing? I heard rumours of this faggot doing something about him conspiring on kiling Aizen and taking his Zanpakuto. This bastard has a lot of stuff under the rug we don't know about". Szayelaporro slowly stood and quickly raised his right open hand to Naruto with a red ball emitting from it.

"CER-

Before Szayelaporro could finish, Kurohime took out her Zanpakuto from it's sheath and pointed it to the celling and said "Kawa watashi o naku: Jigoku-sama(Cry me a river: Lady-hell)". Invisible vectors came from the back of Kurohime and sped to Szayelporro...

SPAT!

The invisible vectors tore his head, arms and left leg off from his body and held them in the air. Everyone except Naruto, Tia, Kurohime and Nel looked at the scene with shocked expressions. Naruto looked Kurohime and said "Really Kuro-chan? You know that small little cero can't do a thing to me. And did you have to go that far?". The body parts of Szayelporro dropped down along with his body. Kurohime held the Zanpakuto to her side, and pouted. "But Na~ru~to-kuuun, you never let me kill anything anymore. And besides, he was really getting on my nerves" said Kurohime as she playfully stumped the ground. Naruto sweatdropped at the childish antics of Kurohime but put back on his smirked as he looked back at the Arancars.

"Forgive my wife. She has a tendency of being very over protective of me, even though she knows I can handle myself. Now as I was saying before Pinky-chan interfered. I have found a way to reach the level beyond Arancar and it took me many years to accomplish this goal. You see, the idea of a being having that much power occurred to me long before when Bara-chan was at his 'prime' so to speak". This caused Baraggan to eye twitch at the nickname Naruto called him, but calmed himself down none the less.

Naruto stopped speaking when Karin walked in to the room holding something in her left hand. She walked over to Naruto and gave him something as she whispered in to his ear "It is by far more invincible then before, Naruto-sama. Hitsugaya-kun now has a hole in the center of his chest and he is unconscious from being it's first test subject at being given physical energy, stabilising his chakra and giving him even more bigger reserves that are Bijuu level. He is no a full Dios Roto**(will be translated later)**". Naruto whispered back "And what other abilities does he have, Karin-chan?". She answered "Before he lost conciousness and taken away by Lilynette-chan to his room, I checked his affinities and saw has water and wind chakra along with his reiatsu nearly breaking out of the seal, but I manage to seal some off it back. The rest he will have to learn on controling it. I have been in contact with his Zapakuto and he told me he didn't loss anything, but he gain even more strength and both his shikai and Bankai are stronger then before, because of getting involved in the ascension of Hitsugaya-kun".

"..."

Naruto eye widened as he slightly opened his mouth. He then smirks as he thought 'This is gonna be fucking great. Unlike before, It ran out of energy when I used it on Retsu-chan and Rangi-chan, and gave sochi half the physical energy required to have chakra. He was a Vizard before, but now he is what I wanted him to be without going through the process Retsu-chan went through plus his Zanpakuto is still with him...Brilliant".

Naruto nodded to Karin and she left the room. Naurto puts the object he was given by Karin on the table, revealing a large black orb **(The size of a Blackberry)**with a crimson flame burning brightly from inside of it. Naruto stoop and said "This, my fellow Arancar, is the jewel that will turn you into something way beyond your wildest dreams...which is~... a Dios Roto**(A ****Spanish**** word for Broken God)**. You see, A dois Roto is level that is not only achieved by hollows, but also for shinigami. The reason for that is because it was set in stone by the first hollow himself that he fought a shinigami that had power that rivalled his own ans also commanded a small golden brick in hand. I believe that our progenitor fought the Soul King, but that not what am gonna talk about now. Back to the topic, A Dios Roto is a being he who over rules both life and death, thus becoming something similar to a god...but only broken one because it has 'stepped' through the barriers of life and Death.

My fellow Arancar...kukukuk. Imagine a being who is capable of doing ALL the Kido of a Shingami at it's fullest power without having to say the incantation or calling out the kido. Imagine a being who can be more faster then both Sonido and Flash Step and can be as fast enough to even travel through the gates between whether it may be the world of the living and Heuco Mondo or Heuco Mondo and hell, under just a mere second as if they were using something like Sonido. Imagine a being who can create something far more destructive then then the first hollow's cero which is rumoured to have once create a crater that is as humongous as the moon! Imagine a being who can achieve something beyond a Arancar's final release state or achieve a levels beyond BANKAI! IMAGINE A BEING WHO HAS TOTAL CONTROL OVER THE ENERGY THAT CAN BALANCE ALL THINGS AROUND THEM AND BE ABLE TO CREATE ANYTHING FROM NOTHING! IMAGINE A BEING WHO IS MORE FUCKING UNSTOPABLE THEN A BLACK HOLE RIPPING THROUGH THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE! IAMGINE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

"..."

"..."

The Arancar reacted this way:

Baraggan- Eye widen and gasp

Grimmjow- eye widen and drool

Stark- eyes turn to white plates and jawdropps

Zommari- same as Baraggan

Ulquiorra- same as Baraggan

Tia- smirks under her bone fragments at the thought of being even stronger, so she can fight for her Naruto-sama and bare very strong children for him

Nel- same as Tia but her underwear got wet at the thought of being _**'dominated'**_ by her master and God.

Yammy...could take it slammed his hands on the table and shouted "YOU ARE INSANE, NARUTO! THAT POWER IS JUST DREAM AND WOULD NEVER BE A REALITY, YOU BASTARD! EVEN IF IT DID HAPPEN, THAT PERSON WHOULD NOT BE ABE TO EVEN CONTROL THAT KIND OF POWER IN THE FIRST PLACE AND WOULD LOOSE THEIR FUCKING MINDS! YOUR MOTHER MUST OF DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD, YOU LUNATIC! YOU NEED TO BE KILLED FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! YOUR ARE A MONTSER!".

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes, making Kurohime, Tia and Nel back away from Naruto. The three women knew that in order to get this reaction from Naruto, you had to do the foollowing things:

1. Tell him his insane about something.

2. Tell him the one word he was forced to grow up with which was something like 'Monster.

And lastly. Insult his mother.

And unfortunately for Yammy, he did all three of those things

He raises his head, showing his ocean blue eyes have now changed to blood red with a large black tomoe for a pupil with the scerla now being a honey black pattern. He unleashes his reiatsu on Yammy only, making the Arancar freeze completely and chocked at the loss of breath as all his body temperature decreased faster then the angering a pregnant women on her period. Yammy's eyes began to slowly bulge out of their socket with blood trying to escape from the side as he looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto slowly smirks again and says with a dark voice** "Don't...and I mean, DON'T. Underestimate the jabroni beating Naruto Uzumaki...****and say bad shit about his mom!****"**.

Naruto flash steps behind the paralysed Yammy, grabs him by his shoulder and thrusts his right hand into his chest and took out his heart making the large Arancar cough out blood. He squeezed the organ and it burst as yammy's head slammed on to the table. Naruto flash stepped back to his seat and pocketed the black orb. His expression changed into a serious one as he looked at the Aarancar.

"Listen and Listen well. I'm not 'kind' and 'forgiving' like Aizen was. So you better watch how you speak to me or I promise, you won't be able to think because you won't have head. Am I clear?". Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Zommari, Baraggan, Aaronierio and Stark nodded but Tia and Nel replied in the same time "Hai, Naruto-sama". Naruto's expression change back to calm and relaxed on as he relaxed into the chair.

"The maelstroms will be a group 10 Dios Roto that will go by a similar ranking system, only this one isn't going to be about power. It will be about birth, exactly like the ranking system of Arancar. The system will go from 0 to 9 and it will not be changed as the members will remain the same." said Naruto.

"Permission to speak, Naruto?" Stark asked. Naruto nodded and Stark said "Will the Dios Roto have any Fracion of their own?". Naruto rubbed his chin for moment as he looked at male Arancar then said "No. there will not be any Fracion or hench man, mainly because right now, one of my wives are eliminating Arancar that aspire from the number 20 and upwards". Baraggan quickly stood up from his chair and flew to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his cloths and smashed his back to the wall, creating spider-web cracks, but he became even more pissed of at the blank face of Naruto showing no fear at his extremely high reiatsu that he focus on Naruto. Kurohime, Tia and Nel were about to Assault the fallen king of Heuco Mondo but stopped there movements when motioned with the index finger of his left hand 'No'.

"How dare you do that without my authority in the matter?!. Those were MY subordinates! If I wanted them dead, I would have done it myself! You have no right to do as you please with what belongs to me, Naruto! Your ut of your league with your demanding insanity!" said Baraggan. Before Baraggan could even react, Naruto flash stepped out of Baraggan's hands and appeared behind him, grabbing Baraggan's shoulder with his left hand and had his sword in his right hand pointing it to the center of Baraggan's spinal cord.

Naruto's Zanpakuto came forward and the tip touched Baraggan's back. Naruto whispered "...Itame no kaze (Winds of Pain)"

SPLAT!

The flesh at the front of Baraggan along with all his organs exploded on to the white wall, exposing his skeleton and killing him instantly. Naruto lets go of the body of the deceased Arancar\fallen king and it falls down on it's own. Naruto puts the sword back into the sheath that was held by his sash at his right side, and turns around to find all the Male Arancar shell shocked and looking at him. Naruto looks back at them with a bored look and says "What? I didn't want a man like him who would plan on getting back his thrown the minute my back was turned". The male Arancar got out their shock stupor and put back on the stoic looks they had. Naruto got back to seat and continued...

"As I was saying. Ten Dios Roto will be far more enough to take down 13 captain level shinigami, let alone there will be vice captain level shinigami. But for 10 individuals to have Fracion will not be necessary. Most of you will go through the ascension will other will...sadly not".

Ulquiorra sligthly raised his left hand, and got permission to speak from Naruto who nodded once, and Ulquiorra nooded back, then said, "That is understandable. I do ask of who will be apart of The Maelstroms since there are only eight of us left, Naruto-sama". Naruto looked at Kurohime and winked at her as she smirked. Naruto looked back Ulquiorra and said "Eight? You must be mistaken. There are only six us left...now".

Before Zommari could move, his upper limbs were ripped off along with his upper body, with blood gushing out like water falls at his sides and the bottom of his detached upper body as he screams in pain. He was then held into the air chocking and coughing out blood, as if something was holding him by his neck, and his lower body was also held in the air upside dwon as wounds began to open as if something was stabbing it continuously, giving the same result of gushing blood. Six hold appeared on his upper body as if something just shot through him fast, and his liver, kidneys, stomach, intestines and heart were grabbed out of his body. Zommari turn his head to Naruto and said quietly "...W-...Wh-...Why?" before his limbless and separated body dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. If a person was to look at Zommari's corpse, the would say he was fought and lost to a hill billy badly**(AN\: If you know the movie Wrong Turn then that is what Zommari was fighting...those cannibals)**

Naruto flash stepped back to his seat then winked at Tia as she nodded. He then looked at the Arancar who had a glass tube for a face and said...

"Any last words, Aaroniero?". The Arancar growl and said as he turned his head, "Your reign as king will end some day Naruto. You and your army will be defeated one way or the other! Aizen-sama will-

GLASS BREAK!

Tia got annoyed at hearing the wierdo talk and punched the glass that had blood and held the two heads. She quickly grabbed one head and disintegrate it in a very small cero and the other one died at a loss of breath will cursing Naruto before it died.

" The list will go as follows counting down from 9 to 0:

No.12 and No.11 are vacant at the moment.

No.10 is Hisana Uzumaki

No.9 is Momo Hinamori

No.8 is Soifon

No.7 is Neliel Tu Oldeschwank Uzumaki

No.6 is Tia Harribel Uzumaki

No.5 is Kushina Uzumaki

No.4 is Senna Unohana Uzumaki

No.3 is Toshiro Hitsugaya Matsumoto Uzumaki

No.2 is Rangiku Matumoto Uzumaki

No.1 is Retsu Unohana Uzumaki

And No.0 is me of course.

Now then Gentlemen. I am going to give you each three choices you can solely choose from. The first choice that if you don't want to be apart of anything that am doing or you simply want nothing to do with this plan, you are free to go, as long as you don't 'harm' anything. Oh and by the way, Grimmjow, your Fracion, along with Tia-chan's is still alive, so if my offer isn't satisfying, you my take whatever that belongs to you and go. The second choice is that you don't go through the Dios Rotofication and remain in Los Noches or let's put this way. You can live here and remain out of my plans. The last and third option is that you go through the Dios Rotofication, stay here and live under my command. If you take the last option, I will give you freedom to roam the world of the living and soul Society, as long as you don't 'do' specific things. I will not allow you to have servants but you are free to go out there and make some friends if you want. AND, you may go out there and get yourselves mates if you want, as long as their not mines".

Grimmjow glances at the table, then back at Naruto with stoic look and stands up from his seat.

"I don't wanna be apart of this band your starting, Naruto. 'Sides, I have enough power to blow this place into smithereens. I don't need anymore power. So I'll stay out of your way, as long as the stay 'the fuck away from mine" said Grimmjow as he walked out of the room. Everyone looked at the blue haired Arancar with wide eyes as if he said that Orochimaru likes women. It was known that Grimmjow is one of the most power hungry Arancar ever to be known. So for him to turn down power that would make him a God was just...impossible to believe.

Naruto got out of his stupor and looked at Stark. Stark looked back with a blank look and said "As I said before, am cool with you Naruto. But am gonna go for the second option. All this fighting and Dios- whatever you call it, just isn't made out for me". Naruto nodded and then looked at Ulquiorra. The pale Arancar gave his trade mark look at Naruto and said "I shall take the third option you present to me, Naruto-sama. I believe walking this endless plain is rather pointless and I only want a purpose. So your option presents a purpose that I shall grasp". Ulquiorra stood up from his seat and then took a bow as he said "I shall serve you with the strength I have Naruto-sama. But I do not wish to take the power you offer me, as I have my own that can rival that of a Dios Roto, if not completely".

Look at both men and nodded once before saying " Very well. We have about a year from now before we make our first assault on Soul Society. Until that time, you are free to do as you wish, my dear brethren. Until then". Naruto stood up from his seat and walked out of the room with Tia, Nel and Kurohime following.

Stark looked at Ulquiorra and said "Why would you want to serve under Naruto? He killed the man who made you who you are today, didn't he?".

"Ulquiorra looked back with a blank face and replied "There are things you don't and won't find yourself understanding, Stark-san. I served Aizen-sama in return for giving me this incredible power, and yes. I swore to serve under him and do as he commands me to do. But when a leader dies, and an even stronger leader takes leadership, you shift your duties as to serve and be of command to that new leader, without any questions asked. That is something I have now come to live by, Stark-san.".

Stark looked at the green eyed Arancar with raised eyebrow and said "Oh really now? Well then, Cifer. Can I ask what would you have done if you were right there were Naruto was about kill Aizen". Ulquiorra remained silent then...cracked a smile, shocking Stark to a point you killed see comical lightning passing through him. "I knew Naruto back when I was a Gillian, feeding on hollows. And he told me that once I reach to the form of an Arancar, I should look beyond my limitations as a Hollow and do what I have always done in my life time...which is being Unique in my own way" said Ulquiorra as he stood up and walked out of the room and back to his palace, leaving a still shocked Stark muttering "...He...smiled...I need some sleep" before he stood up walked back to his home...or rather his bed.

"Naruto-kun, when will you begin the process of Dios Roto-fication? Am only asking so I may be prepared on that day" asked Tia. Naruto replied with a smirk, "Am short of two members for this group. One is in Soul Society, the other one will be in the world of the living, Karakura Town. Until then, my beautiful queen of the ocean, you may train with Nel-chan until the processe commence". Tia blushed at the comment and was glad that no one could see it, or else she would end up on Rangiku's list of people to tease all day long.

.As Naruto and his women were walking down the hallways, they stopped when Konan appeared in front of then via her paper shunshin, kneeling down on one knee and one hand, bowing her head down in submission to Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and "How many times have I told you not to do that, Konan-chan. Am not that kind of God. Please, just raise". Konan rose and said "My apologies, Naruto-kun. Karin-san is now working on 'that' project you have requested for her to work on many years ago. She requested the Eien No Hogyoku and was asking that when 'she' wakes up, what are your orders to 'here' ".

Naruto takes the black out his pocket and gives it to Konan. He replied with a serious tone, "I want Karin-chan to tell Hisana-chan to retrieve her sister as quick as possible. Am more afraid that Kisuke will do more experiments on her soul and find out what else has been hidden in there, and I **DON'T** want that to be in the wrong hands. Also Karin-chan should tell her that I will be with her as soon as am done...And that I missed her" said Naruto as he frowned, but quickly smiled again. Konan nodded and left through the same why she arrived. Naruto looked at his wives and said "You girls go to can share my room for the night. I need to go see someone tonight and am not coming back to room". All three women pouted and gave Naruto the puppy dog eyes while faking their crying. Nel got closer to Naruto and put his right arm between her large breasts and said in girlish tone "But Na~ru~to~kuuun, you promised us you were going to try a foursome when we came back from Soul Society. And me and Tia-chan have been so ancious to carrying your children ever since we got these booooodiiiiieeees. Can we at least come with you to whoever your going to?". Naruto laughed and replied "Am sorry my himes, but she is a virgin and I want to make it very special for her, just as much as I want to make it special for you girl individually. Now then, I gotta go, and tell my daughter, Senna-chan, to stop using the shower because I can sense her from her that she is there" said Naruto, living in puff of smoke, making the three women ay in unison "Aaaaaaawwww" and certain teen-age looking Dios Roto in Naruto's shower scream "DAMN YOU, TOU-SAMA!" in a comical fashion.

**With Soifon**

Here we find the former captain of Gotei 13's second squad, dressed in a loose black Night dress, standing over her bed with her toes curling from the sensational feeling of the warm mat under her small feet. Since she got to her room and was alone, the thoughts of what happened today wouldn't stop occurring to her, in her mind like a song that just wouldn't go away no matter how long and hard you try to ignore it.

_**"Soifon what are you doing?" Yoruichi demanded. Soifon pulled away and grabbed Naruto's hand while facing them. "I'm going with Naruto-kun. I want to help him achieve his goal." Soifon said.**_

The look of betrayal on Yoruichi's face still made her heart crack a little, wondering if she could ever explain herself to her teacher if she over got the chance. She tensed when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders but relaxed when she sensed who was behind her. She closed her eyes and released a blissful moan as she was massaged, and said "Oh! Wh- *moan* Why are you- hmm~ in my ro- room, Nar- *moan* ruto-kun?". Naruto didn't waste any time and started kissing her on her neck and licking her ear lobe, earning slightly loud moans, making the neighbours get out of bed and put their ears to the wall, wanting to hear more of the 'action' that was taking place in Soifon's room. Naruto stopped and turned Soifon around and looked at her, as those grey eyes shined with the light bouncing off of them, giving her an appearance that some would say, revealing a far more feminine and cute said to her normal stoic and always serious facade.

He kissed her on the forehead, making the petite woman hold Naruto close and hide her blushing face into his chest. Naruto looked down to her and said "You can't stop thinking your former teacher and what you told her before we left can you, Soi-chan?". Soifon replied "Uh huh" in tone that farther betrayed the mask she used to put on when she became a captain for the second squad of the Gotei 13 and became the commander in chief of the Onmitsukido(Executive Militia). Naruto smiled as he thought 'If only I came for her when I came to Soul Society back then...she wouldn't have became the person she was when she became apart of Soul Society...I can't help but feel responsible for the cold person she became. And Yoruichi's defection only made her forget about who she is...But she's here now'.

"Soi-chan...you care about Yoruichi. I know you do. That's why I have decided to...retrieve her for you. I don't like seeing you confused and sad, Soi-chan. What you hold precious...is just as precious to me, as it is to you".

"..."

"..."

Soifon froze for a few seconds, but she began to shake as she could no longer hold herself and release all the emotions she had kept locked up since Naruto left her. The scerla of her eyes turned red, the blush started to take over her cheeks, tear drops began to escape her eye lids and her breath began to chock up. She couldn't contain it and...cried in Naruto's arms. Naruto's smile didn't go away as he brushed her hair and kept saying apologies to the petite woman.

"...Wh- Why di- didn't you...co- come for me?! I-I wo- would have co- come with you! *loud sobs*...".

"...I'm sorry, Soi-chan. I thought you had forgotten about me when I left you and Hisana-chan... I only wish that when you and I would meet again. You would remember me...Soi-chan".

Soifon slowly raised her head and looked at Naruto with puffy red eyes. She sniffed as the tears ran down like a storm moving in slow speed space as if the clouds were having a sugar crash. She placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks and pulled him into kiss which Naruto dominated her in, earning more blissful moans as their tongues continued to wrestle for dominance with Soifon loosing, although she gave up when their lips met. The two fell on the bed and stopped to catch there breaths. Soifon's eyes never changed and the tears never stopped flowing down her cheeks, but her sobbing has stopped completely as her breathing was hearable to Naruto. They stopped to look at each other for only just seconds...then Soifon pulled Naruto's face and the two began to kiss again as they stripped one another of their cloths...

_…..__3 and a half__ hours later..._  
**(AN\: Sorry guyz, but when I do my first lemon, I want it to be REAL special)**

Soifon's room was now a mess as cloths, shoes and other appliances were everywhere and the walls had massive cracks with the floor having some liquid that some would say is two different substances mixed together while other were separate. The only thing that remained intact was the bed along with its pillows and blakets, and the door which showed just how crazy the last couple of hours must have been for the two in Soifon's room. The 'neighbours' couldn't hold themselves and began to 'get under their underwear' to relief their sexual urges of busting down the wall and joining in the time Naruto and Soifon shared together whiles other neighbours that were two doors down from Soifon's room couldn't sleep and couldn't get rid of their fustrating eyebrow twitches.

Lying in the blankets of the bed was a naked Naruto, and a naked and exhausted Soifon with her breathing being hearable. Soifon just couldn't stop looking into those deep blue ocean eyes of Naruto and get lost into them as if she was slowly descending down in a drowning ocean that was clearer then the sky. Naruto's smile came back and he pulled Soifon in for another kiss as she gave into Nasruto's embrace willingly and submitted into the kiss as he dominated her. Soifon pulled out of the kiss earning a playful grant from Naruto and...gigging in response. The giggling sound very sweet and warm to Naruto's ears as he could say her giggling is as sweet as the honey the best bees can produce and reserve carefully. She stopped her giggling and whispered into Naruto's ear...

"...I feel so untouched that I want you so much and that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to describe how much I miss you. I love you so much that I can barely hold myself when I am alone. How can I hate you...when it was you who should me how to feel and how to love someone and know how it feels to have a precious person and cherish them with all that you have...I never forgot about you...even when I was with Yoruichi. She was always jealous about someone else other then her always being in my mind...What am trying to say is that...it's so hard to hate you when am so crazy about you...Naruto-kun...I can, will, and always love you...no matter what you put me through...Naruto-kun".

"..."

Naruto said...nothing for just a brief moment, but smiled again and whispered in her ear...

"Soi-chan...you sometimes say things that catch me by surprise...and sometimes even make my heart skip a bit, but...That's what makes me love you even more then I every had before, Soi-chan...I love you". The two kissed one last time and Soifon said, "When you go to retrieve Yoruichi...I want to come with you...I need to punish her for looking at you in a way I didn't come to be pleased with".

"(chuckles) Slow your role, Soi-chan. Your boldness might get you hurt someday and I won't be there protect to" said Naruto. Soifon playfully glared at Naruto and replied "I'm a captain-level shinigami and I will be even stronger then that in a couple of months with some training, AND with the help of that orb of yours. I'm quite sure I will be able to bring down Yoruivhi along with her using shunko. So don't underestimate the Jabroni beatin, Pie eatin, Trail blazin, Eye brow raisin, fast in a fight, quick on a word-

Naruto covered her mouth as he playfully glared back and said "Don't ever...and Naruto means EVER say his catch fraizes...make your own". Naruto removes his hands from Soifon's mouth and...Soifon giggles then laughs, as Naruto joins her laughing at the silly moment they had. The laughing died down and the two allowed sleep to take over as Soifon rested on top of Naruto with her head on his chest.

What Naruto, Soifon and everyone else didn't know was that man with a pair of sharingan eyes, was standing outside of Los Noches with bodies of the Arancars killed by Naruto lying behind him. He turned to the bodies and they vanished in white light. His entire body began to get covered by the same light and vanished, not before saying "He won't be pleased with these turning events...".

XXXXXXXXXX

Here we find two men standing on a balcony of a luxurious Palace next to one another looking at the moon with complete and still silence. The one man who had black hair wearing white robes and a pair of tree-made sandals turned and looked at the man standing beside him, with a scowl that showed utter hatred that was lower then anything ever to be dug in the ground, no matter what it may be. The second man with white hair wearing gold and red robes with a circle full of rings within it, looked also turned to the black haired man with a stoic face, angering the black haired man even more then before

"(growls) You idiot..."

"What did you say, Ashura?"

"I said...(growl) YOU IDIOT!"

"Do NOT! Speak to me in such disrespectful manner! You are disgracing my teachings when you raise your voice to your superiors. Speak properly or I will smite you where you stand, young one".

"(shook his head and glares at him)...I told you... I told you to kill him when he first entered Soul Society through that senkaimon...but you...you were too much of an imbecile to listen to a warning when it is said directly to you. It's no wonder why that grandmother of a cock-

SLAP!

"..."

The black haired man touched the cheek where he was slap and glared at the silver haired man with reiatsu in his stare, but immediately fell on one knee when the white haired man dropped his massive and superior reiatsu on the black haired man who had a little trouble breathing.

"If I ever here you speak of her in any form or way again...you will never have that pencil of a disgusting little penis licked or touched ever again...you insect(spits in his face) I let that boy live because he didn't oppose as a threat to Soul Society at first...but that demon whore fell for him and helped him to become an even more bigger threat to all of us, more then the hollow, Quincy and Wandenreich have ever been!...(sigh) He won't be that much of a threat as long as I stand. When the war commences, I will confront him and try to give him a satisfying deal worth of control over Soul Society so he may do as he pleases with the place under my command still. But if that cannot help it...I will put his Jabroni beating- AH! NO AM SPEAKING IN THE SAME TONE AS HIM! GET ME THE ROYAL CLOTH AND HOLY WATER NOW!"

He glares on last time before he stood up and walked away. He removes the spit from his face and says to himself "Your so called plan A will only enrage him. He is more set on destroying that _**'precious **__**creation**__**'**_ as you so rightful say it AND stop you from feeding that damn piece of trash that you made from _**my brother's**_ roryoku and life force. Hn...for the sake of that bitch'in grandmother...I hope he kills you". He walks into a shadow as the light dies down.

…..._To be Continued_...

* * *

AN\: I know, I know. "Why didn't show what happened in Soul Society?" is what some of you guyz are asking. Don't worry yourselves too much, my humble and awesome readers, that and a lot more will be shown on the next chapter. Anyways, in the harem, I have decided to replace Kin Tsuchi with Hisana(Rukia's sister) and I removed on name so let me mention who will be Naruto's Harem again for you guyz who probably forgot:

**Mei Terumi****  
Mikoto(sorry for not adding her before)  
****Tia Harribel****  
****Neliel Tu Oldeschwanck****  
****Mila Rose****  
****Soifon  
Anko Mitarashi  
Tayuya  
Kushina  
Rangiku Matsumoto  
Retsu Unohana  
****Hisana****  
Konan  
Karin  
****Momo Hinamori  
Tsunade Senju  
****Yoruichi**

Well then, please leave lots of Reviews(flame if you want, I don't really care anymore. There just nothing to me).

And remember to stay cool, be cool, and look cool and...(fart)


End file.
